Annoying And Silly
by AdorableSkitty
Summary: Annoying and Silly. That would be the words he'd use to describe May's and Drew's relationship, or rather say their lack of relationship. So he decides to try matchmaking. What could go wrong? Pretty much everything. And how does this story involve Solidad? Slight Contestshipping. Also a 'Happy-Late-Birthday' to StrawberriiSuzu, Time Signature and I'll Break Your Heart


**Me- Hey guys!**

**Drew- Shouldn't you work on your story about May's bandana change? **

**Me- Yeah I know, but this idea just plopped into my mind and I had to write it down. It's a random idea to state that I'm still alive, for those who care, I almost finished the next chapter of Why Green, but anyway the main character of this story is...**

**Drew- Obviously May and I, it's not like you ever write about other people**

**Harley- You are wrong I am the main character in this story**

**Drew- You gotta be kidding**

**Me- No he is the main character, anyone do the disclaimer**

**Harley- AdorableSkitty doesn't own Pokémon**

**Me- Before we go on with the story I want to say happy-late-birthday to three friends of mine, StrawberriiSuzu, Time Signature and I'll Break Your Heart. I was really busy with school stuff and I hadn't the time to read stories, let alone write one. I didn't know it was your birthday till I talked to Relle yesterday and saw some 'happy birthday fics' for you guys. I thought about writing a 'happy-late-birthday-fic' for you guys, so here I go. I know it's way too late and I'm really sorry but I hope it's still better than nothing, also I had to hurry with typing this down (I'm supposed to be studying for my history exam tomorrow) so please forgive me if I made any typos. Anyway I hope you guys like it, on with the story**

* * *

**Annoying and Silly**

Harley's POV

''The rose ain't for you,'' Drew said with an arrogant smirk.

''What? For who is it then?'' May asked surprised with a slight blush of embarrassment on her face.

''For your Beautifly duh! What did you think?'' He said smirking even wider.

''Ugh, whatever,'' she said and walked away annoyed.

I just couldn't take it. They are so annoying! Drew and his 'I'm-so-cool-and-I-love-you-May-I-mean-Beautifly,' attitude and May with her cluelessness.

I mean nothing is more annoying than two little kids who obviously love each other but are just to oblivious to notice.

It can't go on like that, I'm gonna change that!

But how?

* * *

''Cacturne, help me out!'' I said throwing its Pokéball

''Cacturne!'' it cried out as it popped out of his Pokéball, getting ready to battle.

''Ca Cacturne?'' It said as there wasn't a opponent.

''Cacturne, you know May and Drew right, we gotta stop them from being so annoying and silly! But what should we do?'' I asked.

''Cact-,''

''I'VE GOT IT!'' I exclaimed happily.

''Cacturne if they don't do that on their own, I'll get them together! Thank you! Now return'' I said.

So now I knew how I'll get them to be less annoying, but how the heck should I bring those two stubborn little brats to cooperate with my genius plan?

''I HAVE AN AWESOME IDEA!'' I cried out excitedly, not-caring about the confused stares from other people.

I can picture it already how everything will turn out.

* * *

_''DREW!'' I shout out for him._

_''Harley what's up buddy?'' He asked._

_''I want to give this bowl of ramen to you,'' I said._

_''Ok, see ya later!'' he said._

_Then May will come and see the ramen._

_''Drew can I have the ramen?'' May asked already drooling at the sight of the ramen._

_''Sure May!'' Drew offered her the bowl of ramen._

_''Thank you Drew! I love you!'' May said happily._

_''I love you too!'' he said._

* * *

I guess first I'll need to buy some ramen...

'_Now everything was ready and steady! I just needed to find Drew' _I thought.

And speaking of the devil, he just entered the Pokémon Center.

''DREW!' I shout out at him, just like I planned.

''What do you want Harley?'' He asked half-glaring. I wasn't expecting that reaction, but I shrugged it off and continued with my plan.

''I want to give this bowl of ramen to you,'' I said.

''Why?''he asked.

Oh oh this wasn't the plan, he was supposed to take it and give it to May then.

''Can't a friend give a bowl of ramen to another friend?'' I asked.

''We aren't friends,'' Drew said.

''Well then I'll give it to May myself!'' I said and went away.

''So that is your plot!'' he said out loud.

''WHAT?'' I asked out afraid that he actually knew about my plot.

''You did some kind of sleep powder in that ramen, so that she'll fall asleep and miss the next contest!'' He exclaimed and I sighted and walked away.

* * *

That didn't go well at all. I need another plan, so I called out my Cacturne again.

''Cacturne, come out!'' I shouted as I threw out its Pokéball.

''Cacturne!'' It said again, ready to battle.

''Caturne,'' It said again realizing there was no opponent.

''Cacturne, our plot failed! What should we do now?'' I asked it panicking.

''Ca-,'' it said as I cut it out.

''I KNOW IT!'' I exclaimed happily.

''We are going to do this!'' I said an idea forming on my mind

* * *

_''MAY!'' I shouted out for her._

_''Harley, what's up? She asked._

_''Drew told me to give you this bowl of ramen from him!'' I said._

_''May-,'' Drew arrived and was about to tell her that ramen wasn't from him as May said, ''Thank you Drew! I love you!''_

_''I love you too!'' Drew said then._

* * *

'_This plot is going to work, I just know it,_' I thought and in that moment May happened to be passing by.

''MAY!'' I shouted out for her.

''Hi Harley,'' she said.

''Drew told me to give you this bowl of ramen from him!'' I said.

''He did?'' She asked me.

''No he didn't,'' said a voice, it was Drew.

''He surely put some kind of sleep powder in the ramen, so you'll fall asleep and miss the next contest,'' Drew told her.

I was annoyed and walked away as they started to talk.

* * *

Again a plan failed, I was about to call out Cacturne again as I heard a familiar voice say, ''Hi Harley!''

I turned around to see my old friend standing in front of me and said, ''Solidad! Perfect timing! You gotta help me to get May and Drew together, all my plans failed,'' I exclaimed.

''Harley you gotta give them a bit time, they obviously love each other but they aren't ready to admit it yet. I'm sure they'll become a couple sooner than you think, but you gotta give them time,'' Solidad finished her speech.

I thought about what she said as I passed the ramen shop and saw Drew and May, he was buying ramen for her, and she eat it happily. I guess Solidad was right, but still until they'll admit their feelings towards each other, they'll stay the same, annoying and silly.

* * *

**Me- Finished**

**May and Drew- Harley, we are neither annoying nor silly!**

**Harley- Yes you are!**

**Me- Well you guys are annoying at times because of the way you try to deny the obvious and that is silly, so you are kind of annoying and silly, but I think that also is what is so cute about you two**

**May- Anyway, we hope you liked this story, especially StrawberriiSuzu, Time Signature and I'll Break Your Heart**

**Me- Please review guys!**


End file.
